


忘年交

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 《古代人的日常》的番外一个算不算番外的番外，沿用同样的人设而已。索鲁斯X芝诺斯 爷孙的小剧场时间线根据剧情需要做了调整。





	忘年交

皇帝索鲁斯·耶·加尔乌斯欣赏阿拉米格的传统织锦，上行下效，先在皇室里流行开来，又被上流社会纷纷效仿。最后，富裕的市民阶层，也以拥有阿拉米格织锦为荣。

时髦品味只是普通人的看法，身在权力中心的人，猜测着皇帝下一步的军事举动。

索鲁斯背着手，站在窗前，对墙上的艾欧泽亚版图若有所思。帝国将领们虎视眈眈，就等皇帝一声令下，直取阿拉米格，踏平艾欧泽亚。大家都渴望得到征服西方大陆的荣耀，只是不知道谁会得到这份荣耀。

窗外秋意正浓，是北洲一年最为舒适的季节，冰凉的秋风里夹杂着寒意，又被午后明媚阳光的温暖中和的恰到好处。索鲁斯多年征战落下的风湿，让他非常享受温暖干燥的秋日。

阿拉米格要征服，太阳也要晒。

世界无论被分裂成什么样，只有阳光和天空不曾改变。太阳慷慨的将恩典洒在每一个世界，大好秋日总会让他回忆起曾经幸福安详的时光。

树丛被修剪地华丽整齐的迷宫，宛如一队队严阵以待的士兵。

皇家园林自然气派万千，索鲁斯要是愿意，可以沿着一个方向一直走到天黑，而不会走到尽头。

里面自然也会有一些不速之客。

在迷宫的另一面，一个漂亮的金发小娃娃正蹲在地上，面前是一只系着红色铃铛的黑色小猫。金发娃娃冷着脸打量着小猫，而小猫也臭着脸瞪着他。

索鲁斯不由得驻足沉思：“那是……”

跟随他多年的侍从小心翼翼的提醒着：“皇长孙瓦厉斯·维尔·加尔乌斯殿下的长子，芝诺斯·维尔·加尔乌斯，今年四岁。”

“哦……”

他才想起来，这名字还是他取的呢，来自宙斯的礼物。国事繁忙再加上子孙众多，他好像只在芝诺斯出生时见过他一次，取名字后便忘记了他的存在。

漂亮的金发娃娃引起索鲁斯的兴趣，人类孩童的灵魂往往是清澈而透明，而芝诺斯的灵魂却有着幼儿不该有的沉重与浑浊。那份稚嫩的黑暗里是孤独与天生的嗜血残忍，这么多年，索鲁斯还是头遭遇到天生黑暗的灵魂。

他迈着与年纪不符合的轻快脚步，快速走过去，弯着腰问：“芝诺斯，你这是在做什么？”

芝诺斯冷漠的抬起头，却在看见索鲁斯的刹那瞳孔放大。索鲁斯可以不认识他，他怎么会不认识皇帝。他郁闷的指着臭脸小黑猫：“父亲给了我这个猫，我是男孩子，不喜欢小猫。”

嗯？？

索鲁斯跟他一样蹲在地上，打量着张牙舞爪的小黑猫，然后笑着说：“这是长须豹的幼崽，不是小猫，跟你一样小。长大以后会变得威风凛凛，成为斗豹王。”

斗豹王吗？想到大型猫动物闪亮漆黑的毛皮，凶残的双目和低吼，芝诺斯冷漠的表情纾解开，甚至有些跃跃欲试。

很可爱的孩子。

索鲁斯把芝诺斯抱起来，让他们的目光持平：“我可爱的曾孙为什么会单独出现在这里？你又想去哪呢？”

曾祖父的怀抱让芝诺斯受宠若惊，他白嫩嫩的包子脸涨得通红：“我也不知道去哪。”

他还是了解芝诺斯的情况的。他的母亲死于难产，身边只有仆从奶妈，瓦厉斯也不是什么陪伴在幼儿身边的慈父。对于幼儿来说，亲人的陪伴比一切地位财富都重要，甚至重于温饱。

他和颜悦色的问怀里的漂亮娃娃：“你父亲上次抱你是什么时候？”

芝诺斯的脸更红了，咬住嘴唇，蓝宝石般的眼珠瞪得老大：“我不记得了。”

得体的回答，索鲁斯明白瓦厉斯根本没有抱过他。

寻找皇子多时的奶娘才发现芝诺斯在皇帝的怀里，吓得跪倒在地，举起双手：“陛下！请当心御体！”

索鲁斯无聊的挑眉：“我还没老到抱不动自己的孙子。好了，今天芝诺斯住在我这。”

稚嫩的生命灵魂兴奋的在颤抖，曾祖父突如其来的疼爱让芝诺斯不知所措。他是个过于早慧的孩子，成熟的令人悲伤。他知道皇帝日理万机，不会因为任何人任何事而停留，因此分给他的短暂时间尤其珍贵。

至少，他不那么忙的父亲，不会为他腾出哪怕一小时的时间。

皇帝索鲁斯真的腾出一个下午，推掉所有国事，陪曾孙做游戏、讲故事。这大概是芝诺斯童年少数温馨的回忆，等到他长大后，自己成为皇太子，才更加明白皇帝的一个下午是多么宝贵。

索鲁斯也没有想到自己会跟芝诺斯说那么多的话，大概是太孤独，太久没人可以倾诉。他的很多话可以对芝诺斯说，至于对方听不听得懂都不重要，有人可以倾诉真好。

最古老的灵魂和最稚嫩的灵魂发生微妙的碰撞，同样孤独，同样寂寞。

“曾祖父……”芝诺斯困得迷迷糊糊，仍然舍不得睡，他知道一旦睡过去，可能就再也没有机会与他独处：“你有没有想要的东西？”

他居然被四岁幼童问这句话？他自嘲的笑着，嘴里却说：“曾祖父是皇帝，天下都是我的，怎么会有想要的东西呢。”

“也是……”芝诺斯嘴边挂着甜美可爱的笑容，梦呓般的呢喃：“可是我想要朋友呢……朋友……”

索鲁斯把困得头都抬不起来的漂亮娃娃，放在寝宫的大床上，摩挲着柔软如天丝的金发。他幽幽的叹息，朋友，他贵为皇帝也给不了芝诺斯：“以后要不要经常到曾祖父这里来？”

芝诺斯羽扇般的睫毛在深刻的眼窝里投下阴影：“曾祖父很忙……我知道……”

懂事的令人心疼。

索鲁斯久久凝视着他的睡颜，突然想起，他第一次想要孩子时，希望孩子有着芝诺斯这样的头发，芝诺斯这样的眼睛，就像他唯一爱过的那个女人。

他背起手，屏退侍卫，独自走上皇宫的天顶。

夜色冰冷如水，照射在皇宫纯白色的石砖上，露水浸透他的外衣。天空繁星如海，不会因为照耀的是亚马乌罗提或者加雷马而改变。

侍卫为皇帝端来貂皮披风，他打断思绪：“明天开始，为芝诺斯安排最好的老师。他的一切都要跟我汇报。”

“皇位继承人，你心里属意于谁？”

白袍艾里迪布斯翘着二郎腿，坐在索鲁斯对面，他头发胡子花白的一大把，像20年没剃毛的老山羊：“你也没必要把自己搞的这么老吧？”

爱梅特赛尔克翘着下巴，像模像样的摸着白胡子：“我觉得这样蛮好玩的，你不觉得很帅气吗？”他感觉到面具下的艾里迪布斯大大的翻着白眼。

索鲁斯的儿子们难堪大任，瓦厉斯是里面唯一能够拿出手的，也同样资质平平。他属意皇太孙芝诺斯，可是芝诺斯太年轻，而且他也不可能力排众议，越过一众皇子，立芝诺斯为皇位继承人。

就算立遗嘱，也不会有人执行，加雷马是个凭实力说话的地方。不说别人，瓦厉斯都会为皇位灭掉儿子。

“我打算谁也不立，让他们自行斗争。”

艾里迪布斯凝视着他踌躇在心的神色，爱梅特赛尔克从来没错过。

索鲁斯挥挥手：“你先回避下，我曾孙来了。”

芝诺斯·维尔·加尔乌斯迈着庄重的步伐，一改冷若冰霜的神色，蓝眼睛里写满认真。他走到皇帝面前，刚想单膝跪地，被索鲁斯打断：“不必拘礼，我的孩子，过来。”

听到曾祖父的召唤，芝诺斯唇边挂上淡淡的笑意，坐在曾祖父的身旁。

他已经成年，面容既有着少年的英气也带着少女的娇艳。加雷马皇室历来美貌者众多，芝诺斯却让一切黯然失色。索鲁斯眯着眼打量着过于耀眼的少年，真是正值青春，大好年华啊。

比起他光华四射的外貌，那黑暗浑浊的灵魂和眼中深不见底的黑暗更令爱梅特赛尔克满意。芝诺斯宛如正直盛年的斗豹王，爪牙闪闪发光，哪怕神挡在他的面前，也会被他撕碎。

“好孩子，我给你建功立业的机会。去征服东方奥萨德大陆的多玛，这是一项殊荣。只要成功，从此没有人能撼动你的地位。”

芝诺斯蓝眼睛亮起来，真的是莫大的荣耀。加雷马的军团长对征服多玛都虎视眈眈，而祖父却将大任托付给初出茅庐的小伙子。他只有在索鲁斯的面前，还会偶尔露出冷漠傲慢以外的情绪，他抓住住祖父的双手：“我一定不辱使命！为您开疆拓土！”

望着曾孙庄重里难掩兴奋的年轻背影，索鲁斯轻声叹息，这该是芝诺斯最后一次见到他了。他即将抛弃这具老朽的身体，在黑暗处继续看着芝诺斯，这颗黑暗的毒草，是如何在全世界洒下战乱与恐慌的种子。

索鲁斯驾崩，在加雷马引起天崩地裂的后果，各位皇位继承人在各自军团的支持下，打的乌烟瘴气。最后，瓦厉斯以杰出的战略赢得胜利。芝诺斯功不可没，拿下多玛成为十二军团的军团长，又在皇位争夺战里以压倒性的武力为瓦厉斯扫平一切障碍。

真正的天才，无愧索鲁斯的刻意栽培。

瓦厉斯吐在他棺材上的口水，他看的真切。这孩子居然这么恨他，他不记得有亏待过这位皇长孙。

一代开国皇帝又能怎样？

死后无非三尺见方的棺木，偌大的灵堂，除了跟随多年的侍从长空无一人。

尘埃落定后，芝诺斯才有时间来到灵堂里。

他轻声问侍从长：“曾祖父临死时有说些什么吗？”说完，又不等对方回答，自说自话，语气里满是嘲讽：“算了，他连皇位继承人都来不及指定，又怎么可能会想对我说什么呢。”

他长的比出征多玛前更加高大，眉宇之间也褪去少女般的艳丽，一个英姿勃发的北洲男儿。他站在棺椁前，眉宇间是淡淡的忧郁，他最尊敬的人走了。

他久久抚摸着冰冷的棺木，一言不发，面无表情。

可是，在虚空中观察的爱梅特赛尔克却感受到真切的悲伤。他满意的笑了，这小子，还算没白疼他。

爱梅特赛尔克再次从黑暗中被唤醒时，长者芝诺斯面孔的白袍对他微笑着：“你的曾孙死了。”

芝诺斯死了？

冷水临头般的消息浇去朦胧的睡意，他用心栽培、寄予厚望的孩子死了？爱梅特赛尔克脑海中浮现的不是意气风发的少年将军，而是在秋日融融艳阳下微笑的漂亮娃娃。

他握紧拳头，脸上却是一贯的玩世不恭：“谁杀的他？”

“光之使徒，准确的说是皇太子败北后自尽。如此完美的身体和力量，任其腐烂在荒野太过浪费，所以我借来用用。你不会在意吧？毕竟是你的后代？”

他板起脸：“随便你。”

他本希望再次醒来时，能看见芝诺斯征战四方成为一代帝王，如他所愿，也如他所愿的让世界陷入一片火海。

白袍戴上面具耸耸肩：“你要去哪？不睡了？”

爱梅特赛尔克戴上兜帽，冷冷的说：“去会会光之使徒。”


End file.
